warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Darktail/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} }} }} }} }} }} (temporarily) |age=Unknown |death=Drowned by Onestar |kit=''Unknown |loner=Darktail |rogue=Darktail |leader=Darktail |mother=Smoke |father=Onestar |siblings=Unnamed kits |half-sister=Heathertail |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Hawkwing's Journey, ''The Apprentice's Quest, Thunder and Shadow, Shattered Sky, Darkest Night |deadbooks=Unknown}} Darktail is a white tom with black spots around his blue eyes, and a long black tail. Darktail was a dangerous tyrant who drove SkyClan from the gorge, took control of ShadowClan from Rowanstar, banished RiverClan from their camp, and killed numerous cats who opposed him. He despised the Clans because his father, Onestar, turned him and his mother, Smoke, away when she sought to join him in WindClan back in the forest territories. Ultimately, Darktail was killed by Onestar when the two toms fought and drowned each other in the lake. Although Darktail's death brought peace, his actions left lasting effects on the Clans, such as the Fall of ShadowClan, RiverClan closing their borders, and the ShadowClan-SkyClan conflict. History ''A Vision of Shadows :When Alderpaw leads a small group of journeying cats to find SkyClan, they encounter Darktail, who claims to be the leader of SkyClan. However, Alderpaw's group discovers that Darktail had actually driven out SkyClan, and escape overnight after being held captive, but unknowingly leave a trail back to the Clans for Darktail's group to follow. :He and his rogues arrive at the lake territories and attack WindClan, eventually settling near ShadowClan territory, where Darktail's strong leadership appeals to many ShadowClan cats. They convince several apprentices to join them, including Sleekwhisker, Needletail, Violetpaw, and Juniperclaw. Meanwhile, ShadowClan struggles under Rowanstar's weak leadership gives Darktail the opportunity to take over the Clan, naming the combination of ShadowClan cats and rogues the Kin. ThunderClan, WindClan, and RiverClan, along with ShadowClan cats who refused to join the Kin, attempt to drive them out. However, the battle is lost when Onestar suddenly calls for retreat. Later, the Kin drives out RiverClan, killing several warriors, and keeping their injured cats captive, turning the old camp into the second base of the Kin. :Eventually, many former ShadowClan cats regret joining the Kin, escaping to ThunderClan. However, those who are caught are drowned by Darktail and his rogues. Soon the remaining ShadowClan cats and RiverClan prisoners rise up against the Kin and force them out of RiverClan. Having lost one camp, Darktail sets his sights on WindClan. There it is revealed that Onestar is Darktail's father, and with the arrival of SkyClan, the Clans push out the Kin in a final, decisive battle. Darktail is confronted by Onestar, and the father and son both drown one another. With their leader dead, the Kin flees the area and soon disbands without Darktail. Super Editions :In 'Hawkwing's Journey, Darktail comes across SkyClan at the gorge, and convinces Hawkwing to take him to the camp. He lives with SkyClan briefly and is treated with respect, but also suspicion by some members of the Clan, including Hawkwing. Darktail claims to know the wherabouts of the other Clans, and sends several cats on journies to find them, both ending in failure. After gathering up his rogues and causing damage to SkyClan by raccoon attacks, Darktail leads his band of rogues to take over SkyClan's camp and drive them out of the gorge. The battle is a bloodbath and many of SkyClan's warriors are killed, including the deputy Sharpclaw. Detailed description :'''Darktail is a big, muscular, glossy white tom with black spots breaking up the white, black spots around his blue eyes, huge paws, and a long black tail. Trivia Interesting facts *He is a descendant of Windstar, because his aunt, Ashfoot, is descended from her. *He has WindClan blood via Onestar and kittypet blood via Smoke. Author statements *Kate doesn't think he had feelings for Violetpaw; he was just using her as he used all cats. *Kate's pretty sure Sleekwhisker had a crush on Darktail, but can't clearly remember. Mistakes *He is shown as white with black markings on his fur and tail, excluding his black tail. Character pixels Main images Alternate images Official art Killed victims This list shows the victims Darktail has killed: *Sharpclaw (Alongside Rain) *Bouncefire *Mistfeather *Rain *Beenose *Needletail (Alongside Sleekwhisker and Roach) *Dawnpelt *Onestar Quotes |''See more}} External links * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references Category:Main article pages